The Melancholy of The Shape
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Michael Myers is purely and simply evil. Everyone knows that. But what if there's something underneath the evil? What if Michael was the real victim? Rated T


**The Melancholy of The Shape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween**

The full moon glistened on the bloody knife as it was ripped away from the chest of his latest victim. Michael Myers looked down at his fallen victim, the fear still in her eyes. She laid crumpled on a roadside not far from Haddonfield, her car 10 feet away from where her body had landed. She almost got away.

Almost.

Michael was about to continue his evil journey when he noticed something strange about the women's face. It looked familiar...almost...like...

"Jamie?"

Michael dropped his knife. The women did indeed resemble his niece, Jamie Lloyd. Michael's rage seemed to be diminishing. The rage had died down. For the first time in over a decade, Michael had temporally regained his humanity. Quickly he removed his mask, revealing the rugged face of a normal human man. With his mask still in his hands, Michael began to lament.

"Who was this person I wonder?" He thought. "Was she a wife? A mother perhaps? I know she was someone's mother but I guess that doesn't matter now." Michael looked at his mask, lifting it up so as to be face-to-face. "When did this start? When did I become an instrument of evil. I guess it all started that Halloween all those years ago."

Michael lowered his mask.

"Judith was supposed to take me Trick-or-Treating that night. But she decided her boyfriend was more important than me. I went by myself and I got some candy. But it wasn't the same. I remember it happened so fast. It was like a gust of wind blowing throw my body. I didn't notice it at first but the more time passed, the stronger it became. I was just a boy back then. I had no idea what was happening to me. Shit, I still don't know even today. No one does I suppose."

Michael took a deep breath.

"It was like a poison in my body. No, more like a rage. I walked back into my house, took a knife out of the kitchen drawer and stabbed Judith to death. I remember. She was almost naked, only in her underwear. The last thing she said to me was my name. She shouted before I stabbed her. I walked out of my house just as my parents came home. I went to the Sanitarium that night."

Another deep breath, accompanied by tears.

"I spent 15 years in that place. The whole time I didn't talk. I couldn't talk. The rage wouldn't let me. I met Doctor Loomis in there. He tried to cure me at first and I hoped that maybe he would be able to. But he wasn't. He knew what I had couldn't be cured. He tried to keep me in there. He failed to do that as well. I escaped and stole his car. I was never taught how to drive. I just knew. And I knew I had to be there that night to see my other sister.

Michael's tears continued to flow.

"I felt the rage still inside me. I had to kill her like I killed Judith. I killed her friends first, then I went after her. She fought back really hard. She nearly stabbed my eye out with a wire. Loomis showed up. He shot me and I fell out the window. It hurt a lot. The stabbing, the shooting, and the fall. I was sure I would but I didn't. I wasn't allowed to do that either."

Another deep breath.

"I followed her to the hospital. She was hurt worse than I was. I killed more people. My sister and Loomis both tricked me. She shot out both my eyes and Loomis set me on fire. He hurt himself in the process.

Michael felt it rise in him again. He knew it would consume him again soon.

"I was a in a coma for a whole decade. I dreamed of so many things. Things I couldn't understand. It was a never-ending nightmare. I only awoke when I heard her name. My niece. Jamie."

Michael's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Ah, Jamie. She wasn't like Loomis or my sister. She was like me. She even wore a clown costume like I did when I was a kid. I wanted to kill her too. But for a different reason. I knew that whatever had consumed me wanted her as well. I needed to kill her before that happened."

Michael tried to fight it once again. He knew it was hopeless but he had to try.

"I failed. I was shot down a mine shaft and slipped into another coma. Another inescapable nightmare. I tried again when I woke up again but they caught me. Then he came. The Man in Black. He took me and Jamie and...and...

Michael flew into a coughing fit. It was taking over once more and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Oh Jaime." He shouted. "I'm so sorry!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he put the mask back on, It's emotionless expression consuming his crying face.

"You were the only one who understood. You made me come out of the darkness. But I couldn't do the same for you...I'm sorry...so...sorry...please...forgive..."

Silence. Michael stood over his fallen victim. He picked up his knife and continued to walk back to Haddonfield. The rage had won once again.

"


End file.
